The 22nd Hunger Games
by Kman528
Summary: 24 tributes enter the arena, and only one comes out. Will it be a career? A luxurious tribute from District 1, a Fierce bully from District 2, a strong swimmer from District 4? Will it be someone intelligent from District 3, or will it be someone from an outlying District like 10, 11 or 12? No matter the outcome, only one tribute comes out, and there shall only be one victor.
1. District 1- Reaping

**I just want to say Thank you to all the people who have read so far, and I hope you like it. This is my first story on so I would love if you took a little time to review it and tell me what I'm doing well and what I should improve on, also I would like you to bet on who will win. Thanks you and Happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

The District 1 Reaping: Byron & Lilith

Everyone citizen from District 1 pile into the District square. The potential tributes waiting in line to sign in, one after one they allow the woman at the table to prick their finger and take a drop of blood. As the last few hopefuls pile in, a short plump woman with long orange hair, with pink orchid flowers walks on stage and stands before the microphone. The mentor and victor of last years games walks on stage well, looking arrogant as always, with his perfectly toned muscles and greatly swept blonde hair. Torn Gregors was expected to win last years games, and he did with a flick of his wrist and a gleaming axe that accompanied him.

"Well then, I guess we should start," the woman says, smiling under her fluorescent red lipstick. The film starts and all the people in District 1 gaze into the screen, some rolling their eyes, thinking that it is useless to need to watch this. Some smirk, watching the war and the obliteration of District 1 and some watch with straight faces, awaiting to see this years tributes. The screen goes black and the eyes of the citizens look back at the District 1 escort.

"Well as always a very well made film," she says, again showing a toothy smile. "We shall now select the courageous tributes of District 1, to take part in The 22nd Hunger Games." She dips her freshly polished hand into the bowl containing every girl who is between the age of 12 and 18. She digs around for moment and then grasps a slip between her fingers. She pulls the slip up to her face and opens it slowly. She takes a breath and then says "Lilith Quenshia." A girl emerges from the crowd. Her light brown hair falls to her mid-back in slight waves, blowing in the cool breeze. Her soft rose cheeks bring out her glowing green eyes and light pink lips. She is the perfect female tribute for District 1, 17 years of age, and a high report in the training academy. She took tesserae out in these games, not for the food, for she was well fed, but just to have her names in more times than 6. She walks on stage with a steady pace and looks into the crowd, she brushes the hair out of her eyes and smirks.

"Congratulations," says the woman. "And now for the Male." She dips her hand into the boys bowl and takes a slip from the bottom, she opens the slip and quickly reads it. "Byron Hacklevon." A boy with pure black hair pushes others out of the way, trying desperately to get on stage. He towers above the rest, tall, fit and perfect age of 18. He would have volunteered unless he was chosen. He makes his way through the crowd and marches on stage. He gazes into the crowd at all the other boys, as if telling them not to volunteer... or else. Byron catches Torn's attention, he looks the boy up and down and takes a deep breath, he knows this boy's a winner, he can feel it.

"Our tributes from District 1!" the escort shouts. "Lilith Quenshia and Byron Hacklevon." The two tributes shake hands and are guided into the justice building by The Woman.


	2. District 2- Reaping

District 2 Reaping: Castor and Jemika

A lone cry in the distance catches the attention of the people in District 2. All their heads turn and see a Peacekeeper bashing a boy over the head with a club who tried to escape. The Peacekeeper grabs the boy and pulls him into the square and drops him in the middle of the crowd. Some people chuckle, while some people shudder in fear, which is what Yuna the escort for District 2 did as she took her place on stage in front of the microphone and between the two glass bowls that contained the names of the tributes.

Hansel, the mentor for District 2 walks on stage, a smirk on his face, awaiting to see what lucky tributes will come from District 2 this year. Everyone takes there places and Yuna begins to speak.

"Let's make this quick," she says. "Here is a film brought to you from the Capitol." Everyone watches as the television screen turns on playing the big propaganda film, except for the 12 year old boy who slowly gets off the ground. The film finishes with a black screen and the tributes look back on stage, on Yuna.

"Now we shall select the lucky tributes for this years Hunger Games," She slowly waltzes over to the boys bowl and selects a slip from the very top of the bowl. She opens it quickly and reads "Read Sanes." A 14 year old boy with shortly cropped brown hair walks on stage and gives the crowd straight faced look. He crosses his arms and looks to his feet.

"Now we have the females." Yuna picks a slip from the middle of the bowl and reads "Cri Hanifs." A 15 year old girl walks out of the crowd, plain looking, dull, emotionless. She stands on the other side of Yuna and gazes into mid-air.

"Do we have any volunteers for this boy?" Yuna asks gesturing to Read. Right away a bunch of 18 year old boys shout "I VOLUNTEER." But only one makes his way through the crowd and walks on stage. His caramel coloured hair buzzed short and his dark blue eyes mix with the colour of his olive toned skin. I nudges Read of the stage and takes his place beside Yuna.

"And what might your name be?" she asks.

"The name is Castor Faritas, and I shall win." A slight chuckle spills out of the mouth of Hansel, and Castor stares daggers at him. "Well the Castor, Congratulations."

"Now is there any volunteers for this girl," Yuna now gesturing to Cri. Only one girl shoots her hand up and yells out the two words. "I VOLUNTEER." The peacekeepers work there way through the crowd and escort a tall girl with straight blonde wavy hair that reaches down her back. Freckles decorate her lightly toned face and her auburn eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"And you are?" Yuna says.

"Jemika Trandsend."

"Well then, Congratulations to our tributes Castor Faritas and Jemika Trandsend!" Yuna shouts.


	3. District 3- Reaping

District 3 Reaping: Acer and Twine

The sound of the footsteps on the against the cobblestone path makes a distinct sound in the ears of many. Reaping Day. You never hear as many footsteps on any other day, but on the Reaping Day, it's almost not stop pitter patter. Everyone forms into the town square, wearing the nicest clothes that they can possibly find in District 3, some people don't even have that, but they don't care, they don't owe anything to the Capitol to show up looking presentable.

Looking over the crowd a tall man with his light blue hair pulled back into a ponytail walks on stage. His noes stuck up and his eyes et high in the sky, this man is Tallowit, this years District 3 escort, he could care less about the tributes, and that's exactly how he felt about everything with these rotten children in his mind. Following him a mid-sized woman with shortly cropped black hair, and bright brown eyes with bags laying under walks on the stage, Jenen is her name. She walks over to Tallowit and whispers in his ear; "Loosen up a little, it won't kill you," before sitting down in a chair behind him. He rolled his eyes and the proceeded with the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone, as you know one of you "Courageous" man and woman will have the chance to represent District 3 as best as you can, which in your cases not very well," he says with a snide look on his face. "Before we draw the tributes watch this film."

Most eyes fall onto the giant screen, but most people focus on seeing who is chosen for these games, most of them are frightened and scared, but some think that they may have a fair chance at victory. As the film finishes, everyone shifts there direction to the stage as Tallowit dips his hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a slip. He unfolds it and reads "Twine Lasewel." Every girl looks around, until a girl of 15, with wispy auburn hair and fair skin emerges from the crowd, a shocked look on her fragile face. Tallowit looks her up in down before sighing and dipping his hand into the boy's bowl. He grabs a slip and reads in his rude toned voice "Acer Ridge." No one emerges from the crowd, no one at all.

"Where are you Acer, come on stage please, we don't bite," Tallowit shouts. Finally after a few minutes of waiting a boy points to him and the peacekeepers barge into the crowd and grab a boy with black hair and glowing blue eyes. He thrashes and screams and bites as the Peacekeepers pull him on stage and set him beside Tallowit. The boy of 14 years of age twitches and whispers things in-audible to the world. He holds a rubber band in his hand and stretches it around, blinking rapidly. Everyone think the exact same thing about this boy, he is insane, unstable and mentally ill.

"Well are there any Volunteers?" Tallowit asks, but no one answers and shouts the dreaded 2 words. "Well then, I guess we should congratulate our two tributes from District 3, Twine Lasewel and Acer Ridge."


	4. District 4- Reaping

District 4 Reaping: Falcon & Thorne

The ocean waves crash violently against the rocky shores of District 4. The sky painted grey with clouds, dripping rain and cracking thunder and lightning, the usually bright and sunny District, cold, dark and violently scary. But none of the inhabitants care, they aren't focused on the weather at this time, this date, this section of there hard working lives. What they are focused on, is what shall come of today, what shall happen and who shall be chosen.

Rosemary watches over the crowd of people as they waltz in, a giant smile plastered on her face with all the Botox. Her light pink face matches with her light pink gown and clashes with her dark blue head of hair, but she doesn't care, she is to numb in the mind to care.

"Welcome District 4, welcome," she says as Kaz, the mentor for District 4 walks on stage and sits down in his chair with prospective eyes. "As you know one young man and woman will be selected to represent District in The current 22nd Hunger Games, but first here is a short film made by the wonderful people from The Capitol."

The short film drains on, and the citizens watch as they always do every year, the rain still drains on, but harder, sprinkling the crowd with it's wetness. As the film finishes Rosemary opens an umbrella and sticks it over her head. "Well wasn't that just a great film," she says with a toothy grin. "Now we shall get to the part we have all been waiting for."

She walks over to the girls bowl and dips her hand in. She twirls her finger through the slips of paper before retrieving a slip and pulling it in front of her. "Thorne Deazen," she screeches and looks through the crowd. "Come on up dear."

All the girls in District 4 make a path for her to walk up, once she is seen, people gasp at her great beauty. Her blonde hair flows to her mid back, her skin so perfect with no blemishes and beautiful rosy cheeks. Her eyes, aqua, like the ocean on a beautiful summers day, any young man would be lucky to have this 16 year old as a girlfriend, and many have tried. Thorne walks on stage and stands beside Rosemary with a beautiful smile on her face. Kaz looks Thorne up and down and nods in approval, in his mind he thinks he will make a perfect contender for District 4, he just hopes her ability to kill is as good as her beauty.

"Now for the boys," Rosemary says dipping her hand in and grabbing a slip. She is just about to open it when she hears, "I VOLUNTEER."

"Ohhh, a volunteer, well come on up then so we can see your face." The crowd stirs before a tall muscular boy makes his way through the crowd and up onto the stage. His brown hair highlighted with blonde and his perfectly tanned skin makes his dark brown eyes pop in colour. He stands beside Rosemary and says into the microphone, "I'm Falcon Basan," he looks over at Thorne and winks, Thorne giggles and then Rosemary shouts into the microphone. "Our tributes Thorne Deazen and Falcon Basan." Kaz smirks, he knows that he is a shoe in for a victo this year.


	5. District 5- Reaping

District 5 Reaping: Talon & Faith

The sun slowly disappears under a giant white cloud, covering the sky in its beauty, setting the scene for this years Reaping. Peacekeepers line the bottom of stage and on stage walks Maere, a middle-aged woman wearing a purple frock and tall green pumps. She wears little makeup, but definitely brightens up the dreary District 5, even though most people from this District a generally happy people.

As the sun finally breaks free from the clouds everyone is settled in and Catari, the mentor from District 5 sits down in her chair, her dark brown hair put up in a bun and her light hazel eyes watching the crowd carefully, awaiting to see the two she will have the pleasure working with.

"Well now that everyone is settled in," Maere starts. "We will begin with the short video made by the beautiful and hard-working Capitol people. Maere does a slight clap before shifting her head towards the large screen. The video plays out and the citizens watch along with it, catching every word, every phrase said by the announcer. The video stops and Maere begins speaking again.

"Wasn't that just wonderful," she says. "I just love a good film about the down fall of the Districts, but now it is time to select one of you men and women." She dips her hand slowly and mysteriously into the bowl and digs around the bowl for a minute, hoping to choose the right slip for the right girl to represent District 5 in these games. Maere grabs a slip and reads in a scratchy voice, "Faith Layine." Gasps are drawn from the crowd and in the back a woman screeches, "No, not my daughter." The woman tries her best to break through the crowd, but Peacekeepers block her and one hits her with a club, shutting her up instantly.

A short girl, with shoulder length blonde hair emerges from the crowd and with a scared look on her face walks up onto the stage. She holds her hand over her heart and tears start forming in her soft grey eyes, you couldn't tell because of her size that she was 16 years of age, but her soft face looks like it could be like a grown woman.

"Now for the boys," Maere says dipping her hand into the bowl and reading a slip that she grabbed from the side. "Talon Greeds." All the boys whisper things to each other before moving aside as a boy with light brown hair and a perfectly chiselled chin makes his way on stage. He stands erect beside Maere and has an emotionless look on his face.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Maere asks, but nobody answers. "Well then, we have our tributes Faith Layine and Talon Greeds." The two shake hands and walk into the Justice Building.


	6. District 6- Reaping

District 6 Reaping: Tread & Ellie

The scent of motor oil fills the air, polluting it, making it hard to breathe as the young men and women sign in, getting ready to see if they are chosen. All of them wear fancy clothing, well as fancy as District 6 gets with all the factories and mechanics around. To set the scene the Peacekeepers take there place at the base of the crowd, and examine everyone as they pile in.

On stage walks a young man with green curly hair and an assortment of green makeups that plaster his face, through all the makeup he cracks a smile as he also watches everybody pile in and stand in there places. Following him an older man with grey hair down to his shoulders and wrinkles crossing his old face. He manages to put on a smile, but it doesn't stay long as he sees Peacekeepers beating a man in the corner. He sighs in relief and twiddles his fingers.

"Welcome everyone to The 22nd Hunger Games Reaping, I hope you are all having a splendid day and for two of you it will get so much better!" The man with green hair says. "Before we start Reaping this years tributes we shall watch a film that came from The Capitol."

The film starts as it always does, mysterious, informing and dangerous. Everyone watches with careful eyes and listening ears, anticipating when the boring film will finish. It does and everybody sighs as it is time to select the two tributes for this years Games.

"Now it is time to select the female," the man says. He slowly walks over to the bowl that contains every girls name and dips his hand in. He cautiously stirs the slips around, retrieving only one that is grasped in his soft palm. He slowly moves the slip up to his face and unfolds it. He reads out the name, "Ellie Vould."

"Where are you dear, don't be afraid, come on up," the man says. All the girls look around for Ellie, but no one seems to find her. "Peacekeepers, go look for her," The green haired man says, his smile turning to a frown. The Peacekeepers break into the crowd, pushing through the other girls, knocking some over and ripping some of there dresses, until they find a girl within all the 13 year olds quickly crawling away from the others. A peacekeeper lunges at her and grabs her by one of her two ponytails, yanking her to her feet. She screeches, as one whips her across her back.

"Is that Ellie?" The man asks. Within the crowd somebody shouts yes and The Peacekeepers drag her up onto stage. Her blonde hair pulled back into two ponytails and her face beat red with embarrassment. She wipes a tear from her freckled cheeks and remains still on the stage.

"Congratulations," The man says as he dips his hand in the boys bowl and slowly digs through the paper. He snags a slip from around the bottom and pulls it up to his face like he did with the girls slip. "Tread Carmin." A boy with dirty blonde coloured hair wals out from the crowd and marches on stage with a sad look on his face, this 15 years old not sure what to do with what just happened to him.

"Now are there any volunteers," the man asks gently. Nobody speaks up. "Well then congratulations to Ellie Vould and Tread Carmin!" They shake steady hands and then proceed into the Justice Building where they say goodbye to the ones they adore.


	7. District 7- Reaping

District 7 Reaping: Birch & Klysdale

Trees sway in the nice, cool, breeze. Willows, Pines and Maples are just some few trees that decorate the fields in District 7. The usual sight in District 7 is seeing the little children climbing those beautiful trees, having the times of their lives without a care in the world, but not today. For today is the day of District 7's Reaping. The children have no time to swing on the branches and climb the trunks of the trees, they are all to busy walking in there fanciest clothes to the see who shall be chosen for these games. Everybody files in and stands in there allotted squares, all the teenagers between 12 and 18 in square one and everyone else in the other 6 squares.

Standing on stage is Nadine, the escort for District 7. She looks fairly normal for a Capitol citizen. Her plain black hair pulled up in a bun and with a pink bow, and her makeup very light with only some dark pink eye shadow, red lipstick and mascara. Her outfit is fairly simple as well, just a pink skin-tight jump suit with frills at the waste, and black flats for shoes. She doesn't really seem happy, a painful look on her face that matches the look of the mentor. Her eyes staring into space, and her black hair falling down in front of her eyes, shielding her from the world and the people around her, shake by her victory a few years ago.

As the last few people take there places in square 6, Nadine stands up straight and begins to talk.

"Welcome everyone to the District 7 reaping," she says with a pained look on her face. "I know everyone here has been dreading this day, so let's all just get it over with, watch this film." She gestures to the giant screen and everybody watches as it plays out, telling everybody about he war and how it affected Panem in such a bad way. Everyone in District 7 knows about the war, for most of their ancestors played a key role in the war, blending in with the trees and sneak attacking the Capitol with weapons and bombs.

The film finishes with its last line and Nadine begins to speak again.

"Now for the time we all have been dreading the most, and I want to apologize in advance for the two of you that I choose," she says. She slides her hand into the bowl of girls names. She quickly grabs a slip and opens the flaps on the sides, she takes a deep breath before saying, "Klysdale Naoma."

A tall girl with ashen coloured hair and slightly tanned skin emerges from the crowd, looking confused. As she approaches the stage her amber coloured eyes sparkle in the sunlight, she stands beside Nadine. As Nadine passes Klysdale to choose the boys slip she whispers an apology to her.

Nadine pulls a slip from the boys bowl and reads in a sad voice, "Birch Panin." A small boy with straight brow hair walks out of the crowd, worried look on his face, as it should be. His pale skin turning red in fear, as he gets up closer a few freckles decorate his face.

"Do we have any Volunteers?" Nadine asks. Everybody in the crowd looks around, anticipating to see someone take the two tributes places, but no one does.

"Well then I guess we should give a hand to," Nadine pauses for a moment. "Klysdale Naoma and Birch Panin."


	8. District 8- Reaping

District 8 Reaping: Kayde and Lyssa

Deep breaths, pitter patter of feet on a cobblestone walkway and a faint cry in the distance is the only thing you hear at the District 8 reaping. Nobody feels like talking to each other, even parents ignore there children as some may be pulled off into the games. Sad looks of despair is painted on the majority of the citizens' faces, but one women who carefully stands on stage, looking over the crowd with a large, toothy, grin.

The candidates for selection get there finger's pricked, the parents stand in their allotted section and then the crowd waits for the women who is know by the name Vanity, starts to speak.

"Welcome people of District 8, respective parents, future candidates and current candidates," she starts with a cheesy voice. "In a few moments we shall choose the tributes that will represent the beautiful District of 8, but first here is a small film from the wondrous Capitol, my home."

The film quickly pans through, hardly anyone pays attention. The few people that do, have scared looks on their faces.

"Okay, it is that time everyone," Vanity says as she slowly walks over to the female's bowl. She slowly dips her hand into the bowl, and all the girls in the crowd falls silent. A few 12 year olds looking like deer's in headlights. Vanity pushes the slips around, teasing every girl in the crowd, she finally grabs a slip and pulls it out of the bowl carefully.

She slowly unfolds it and reads with a high pitches squeal, "Lyssa Kallan."

A woman in the crowd of parents shrieks and buries her head in her husband's chest, weeping and crying. The man just stands there looking also like a deer in headlights.

A medium height girl with a thin structure and beautiful chocolate brown hair walks out of the crowd and on stage. She has a slight resemblance to the woman that is weeping, looking to be a 15 year old.. She takes a deep breath and stands beside Vanity, tears starting in her eyes.

"Now for the boys," Vanity says with a smile. She dips her hand in the boy's bowl and with the same mysterious matter digs through the slips, pushing some out of the way and pushing some towards her, but then grabs one loan slip. She pulls it up to her makeup covered face and reads with the same high pitches squeal.

"Kayde Westen."

A boy with caramel coloured hair and deep brown eyes emerges out of the crowd, his broad shoulders matching his strong toned body. There is no doubt that this boy is 18 years old, and has the physical ability as a career. He walks onto the stage with an emotionless expression and exchanges a glance with Lyssa.

"Now do we have any volunteers?" Vanity shouts, but no one replies as usual. "Well then lets give a grand applause to our tributes Lyssa Kallan and Kayde Westen."


End file.
